<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say My Name &amp; I'll Scream Yours by prince_rivailles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379504">Say My Name &amp; I'll Scream Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_rivailles/pseuds/prince_rivailles'>prince_rivailles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remember Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Era, Canon Universe, Consensual Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top Eren Yeager, Wall Sex, but can be read as standalone, kinda a sequel to remember me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_rivailles/pseuds/prince_rivailles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s nails dig further into Eren’s back, his lips leaning close enough to snarl right into his ears as he punctuates out each word, “Do you actually think I’m a cripple? Jaeger, I’m not going to fucking break. So. Fuck. Me. Up.”</p><p> <em>Say my name like a curse that can't be broken</em><br/><em>And I'll scream yours like a wound that's open</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remember Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say My Name &amp; I'll Scream Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinda a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099771/chapters/45380605">Remember Me</a>, but can be read as standalone. It's been like forever, but I love my canonverse angst so here I am again. Unbeta'd af and probably a mess, but trying to actually finish my drafts.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_tJRoAamyI">Kiss Me</a> by Rob Vischer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi’s greeted with silence. </p><p>Silence that may have seemed eerie, but Levi’s used to that now. Used to the sound of his own heartbeat or only the soft brushes of his own movements. He’s used to Eren standing there wordlessly too, and after two months, he’s not surprised but there’s some part of him that never ceases to continue being ticked off by it, itching to snap at the other man. But for the moment, he lets it slide, lets the silence and their breaths fill the room instead.</p><p>Levi leans against the wall, his arms crossed and lips pressed shut into a line as he takes in the sight of Eren resting against the door of the shitty cabin Levi’s become far too acquainted with since his brush with death. Eren’s got that heavy look clinging to his features, the crease between his brows as if he’s never had a moment to stop or breathe. Honestly, Levi doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen Eren not looking like that anymore. </p><p>It’s been another month since Levi discovered it was Eren who had saved him and bit by bit, Levi’s been healing and getting used to the pain. Most of his injuries have healed and turned to scars, but his eye remains concealed in an eyepatch, his leg still giving him enough trouble that even he fears he’ll never regain its strength. Not the way it was before at least, but he’s breathing, he’s alive--somehow--and even he’s accepted that maybe it’s just in his blood to refuse to die. </p><p>So he’s been doing the only thing he knows how for as long as he can remember--fighting. Fighting through the pain, fighting to rebalance the feel of the blade against his hand that’s now missing two fingers. It’s not much, he’s far from being anywhere near what he was before the explosion, but it beats sitting around unable to do much else.</p><p>Except waiting for Eren to visit. </p><p>And he always does, without fail, without Levi really understanding how he can be in the midst of a war and here at the same time. But regardless of how, somehow almost every night, Eren shows up. Shows up without ever really telling Levi what he was thinking or what kind of war was waging outside while Levi remains MIA. Ironically, it was like he was caged inside the walls again not knowing the hell that was just outside the door, stuck in a temporary safe house. But for how long? No one ever knew. </p><p>Just like he never understands why Eren won’t tell him anything, why Eren came to visit him--sometimes to bring up the old days, reminiscing in a way that pangs Levi’s heart, and other times to simply check in on him, exchange a few cryptic words before falling into silence. The silence where he’d blink at Levi tiredly with such sadness in his eyes, Levi wishes he could take it away. Wishes that the other man would tell him, even if Levi is in almost every sense of the word powerless now. </p><p>He’s not sure what exactly tonight is, but Eren’s here again--shoulders hanging defeated, the other man’s eyes currently shut until Levi speaks, the bitterness of those words almost bleeding through and Levi wonders to himself if he’s even trying to mask it anymore. </p><p>Maybe not. Levi’s tired, too.</p><p>“You’re not going to tell me what’s wrong, are you?”</p><p>Eren opens his eyes at the sound of Levi’s voice, gives him that look, the one that’s all pained and says there’s so much more behind there that he’s holding back and apparently can’t say. He never does. Levi wants to say he understands, but even if he believes in Eren, trusts Eren, Levi has no idea what his plan is and it doesn’t make it any easier. He can’t fight, he can’t help, not physically or emotionally--he’s never felt so useless in his life. Not when he had been on more than one occasion been the sole survivor as his comrades had all fallen in battle, the line between life and death so thin. Not when he had pushed on, swallowing even the briefest feelings of regret for having made the choice that had outweighed the cost. He’s never felt so powerless as now because this should be different, getting through to Eren shouldn’t be so hard.</p><p>Levi sighs, knowing that it was going to be another one of those nights. The kind where their time together would be spent being passive-aggressive. “What good is it that you’re not telling me what’s going on out there when I’ll find out eventually?”</p><p>The sadness in Eren’s eyes doesn’t leave as Eren finally steps forward and closes the distance between them, raising a hand to run a thumb across Levi’s scar--the one against his jaws. “Maybe I’m hoping that this war will be over before you’re back in it.”</p><p>“Over,” Levi repeats in disbelief, his eyes following Eren’s hand. </p><p>“Levi, please.”</p><p>Eren’s thumb continues to trace against his jaw, but Levi ignores the action as he states point-blank, “You know I can’t stay here forever.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Levi pushes Eren’s hand away. “So what’s to say that just because I’m a cripple, I won’t hobble my ass back into the midst of it, say, I don’t know...tomorrow? Go down there and just see all the shit that’s happening.”</p><p>Eren’s brow creases further together as his hand drops to his side at Levi’s dismissive action, his eyes narrowing slightly before he says, “Don’t call yourself that.”</p><p>Levi pauses, confused for a second before he catches on the fact that Eren has ignored everything else he’s said in favor of what he’s called himself and he almost can’t believe that this is what Eren was going to focus on tonight. Levi snorts, “What, a cripple? That’s what I am now, aren’t I?”</p><p>The flash of frustration in Eren’s eyes is enough for Levi to know he’s hit a sore spot, he’s just honestly not even sure why at this point as Eren retorts, “You’re not.”</p><p>To be honest, Levi’s not sure where it’s all coming from either, but maybe the frustration he feels gets the best of him and he finds he can’t stop, the words running out of his mouth on their own like saying it out loud would help himself come to terms with how he’d been feeling for the past two months. “I can barely fucking walk more than a few steps without my leg screaming at me in pain, and even <em>when</em> I push through it, it’s not working the way I need it to. So what else would you like to call me besides a cripple? Useless? Disabled? Permanently handicapped? Or...I don’t know, would damaged goods work better for you?”</p><p>Levi thinks he’s expecting it. That in some sort of messed up way he was waiting for what happens next. And next, Eren slams the side of his fist against the cabin, its shabby walls shaking at the rough treatment as he lashes out at Levi, “Stop! You’re not a fucking cripple, you’re not any of those things. Don’t--you’re not useless, you’re not damaged goods.”</p><p>The air hangs heavy after Eren’s outburst. Maybe it’s become a game. Maybe for Levi, seeing any strong reaction from Eren is better than the one that felt he had to conceal everything from Levi. Sure Eren had shown more emotions since Levi had confronted him a month ago, but still it was like there was some part of Eren that wouldn’t open up to him. Levi understands that war changes people; he understands that they’ve all been changing perhaps their whole lives because the only life they knew was one of war. He understands that and yet he still hated that for whatever reason, Eren couldn’t tell him what was going on, where his mind was at now and yet he still thinks that the boy he’d placed his trust in all those years ago was the very same that he still believes to be humanity’s greatest hope. So maybe that’s why, here he was, trying to rile something up in Eren, thinking that if it goes on long enough, Eren will eventually cave. </p><p>He’s just not sure, that when Eren finally does, what the aftermath would look like.</p><p>Levi raises an eyebrow, words sounding more taunting than anything as he presses, “Or what? You’ll restrain me? Chain me to the wall? What the hell are you going to do to stop me?” </p><p>The pierce in Eren’s eyes is something a little darker now, his usual hues of teal almost another shade entirely as he speaks quietly, eyes meeting Levi’s without a moment’s hesitation, “You know I would.”</p><p>And Levi laughs, let’s out that humorless kind as he smirks, “Kinky. So you haven’t lost that side of you then.”</p><p>Looking back, Levi isn’t sure how it all started. Isn’t sure how one minute they’re snapping at each other, conversation strained and tensions high and the next Levi is angrier than he was before, but he’s also being pushed against the wall with Eren’s body against his own. Rough hands reach out towards him--one pulling him up by his collar, the other pressing his arm against the wall.</p><p>Anger. </p><p>Because that seems to be the only common denominator between them these days and Levi isn’t sure that the anger of Eren having left a year ago has ever left him; the refusal to tell him what’s going on has certainly not helped either. He’s certain Eren is equally angry with him too, frustrated he wouldn’t lay low and just let the war past by--as if Levi was ever that person, out of commission or not. And maybe that’s why it’s so hard for them to come to any kind of agreement. So hard for them to keep going when all they seemed to have was their past and whatever was left a year ago--whatever it was that isn’t enough now to keep them from free falling now.</p><p>Levi knows too, that Eren isn’t kidding about restraining him--that the Eren he is now would actually follow through with it if Eren thought it was the only way to keep poor old crippled Levi out of the way.</p><p>And fuck, Levi hates it. </p><p>Hates the way Eren cares, hates how far he’s willing to go, but that in some ways it’s also how Eren’s always been. Which is likely why they’ve reached this point--Eren kissing him and Levi doing nothing to stop him. Because the feelings they have<em> are</em> still there, have <em>always</em> been there but whatever they have, whatever this still was, wasn’t enough for them to find stable ground, their steps uneven and unmatched as their world crumbled beneath them. </p><p>The lips that meet his own are rough, teeth skimming against the bottom of his lip until he parts enough that Eren’s tongue slips in, the same way that Eren has wedged a leg in between his thighs and presses him harder into the wall. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Levi wonders how fucked up that makes him to be this pissed off and still undeniably, incredibly fucking turned on.</p><p>Eren’s hands are quite literally all over him, clawing impatiently against the back of his shirt as he pulls at the material. Pulls enough of it until Levi’s lower back is exposed, Eren’s hands slipping beneath the waist of his pants next and grabbing at his ass. And god Levi can’t hold back the moan, moans straight into Eren’s mouth as his back arcs, body shifting just enough that the tightness in his pants rubs up against Eren’s leg currently between him, eliciting another jolt of need through his body. That seems to be something Eren likes too, because Eren’s fingers curled around him are now wasting no time to reach further, reaching until they’re buried between the crevice of his ass.</p><p>And <em>shit</em>--it’s been so god awfully long, he’s really <em>really </em>fucking missed this. Missed the way that Eren pins him against the wall like some wild beast against their prey, Levi a caged bird unable to grasp for the breath that he will so desperately need soon with the way Eren kisses him. Missed the way Eren’s thigh rubs up against his cock in just the right pressure that’s getting a little too hard in his pants. Missed the way Eren kisses him with the same amount of urgency that they had the first time, perhaps even more so because of how long it’s been--and a part of his heart clenches even more painfully at the thought of that. </p><p>He almost wishes that his mind would let him be swept away, consumed entirely by the current that is Eren the way his heart and body already was. The way Eren was currently doing so well, but his mind had and always will be a traitorous place of its own and perhaps there will never be enough for that to blank out and forget that he can’t just be swept away. Not even here--Eren’s lips against his own, hands all over him and Levi can’t do much more pinned up against that wall except let his body react to his touch. And he does, the feeling electrifying as if every cell within him is ablaze, every touch that Eren leaves, every kiss, every press as he pushes Levi harder against the wall familiar in the way that’s alarmingly terrifying at how well his body seems to remember Eren’s. </p><p>It’s some minutes later that the kiss breaks, Levi panting out openly into the air, his head turned and cheek resting against the wall as he watches Eren out of the corner of his eyes. Eren looks mildly conflicted, Levi’s eyebrow raising slightly as he considers that look, the way Eren’s just as flushed as he probably is, pupils dilated in the way that he knows only too well. </p><p>So well that Levi knows, he’s also well and truly fucked. Or will be soon enough. Levi snorts, understanding the look as he comments dismissively, “Don’t even think about it, there isn’t going to be any lube here. Where do you think we are?”</p><p>Eren ignores him, eyes calculating as he searches past Levi to take in the bits and pieces of random things across the cabin. It’s a moment later that his eyes seem to have found something and Levi follows his gaze until it lands on the vial of oil by his bedside. It’s the same stuff Levi’s used to dress his wounds, to keep them moisturized so he wouldn’t chafe against the bandages and bleed right through and well, he supposes it could be worse. Levi lets out another humorless laugh, this one soft and low as he mutters, “Of course you would.”</p><p>Levi expects every moment to burn, maybe tear through him physically the way he feels emotionally because he hasn’t exactly been fucked since Eren’s been gone and a part of him wants it to hurt. Wants it to hurt to even give an inkling of his feelings something else to focus on. Except, in spite of Eren’s rough actions earlier, he’s surprisingly gentle next. Fingers slick with enough medicated oil now, he slips in past Levi’s entrance without too much trouble. Doesn’t rush a thing as he fingers Levi open, takes him maybe ten minutes of fucking Levi out with just <em>one</em> finger before he even adds a second. It’s excruciatingly slow and almost disgustingly painless. It’s another ten or fifteen minutes later--Levi isn’t even sure at this point--before he’s three fingers deep and Eren’s barely had three fingers in him, but Levi’s had enough, doesn’t even give a shit anymore as his ass clenching around Eren’s fingers long for more.</p><p>Levi growls, hands clawing at Eren’s back as he snaps impatiently, “Enough. If you’re going to <em>fuck</em> me, at least fucking do it like you mean it. <em>You’re the one insisting I’m not a cripple, so fucking fuck me like I’m not, Jaeger</em>.”</p><p>The way he emphasizes his word seems to both ignite the want in Eren’s eyes as much as it enrages him to be reminded that Levi called himself a cripple. Eren grunts, let’s go of him for all of a second, before he shoves Levi harder up against the wall. Levi’s body slides up further than when he had been pushed against it, and okay hell, he <em>does</em> feel that against his back and it’s definitely pain, but he doesn’t have another moment to react before Eren’s hand grasps at his thigh, keeping him pinned there high enough that Levi doesn’t even feel the pain in his leg anymore at least. Doesn’t feel the pain because he realizes Eren has somehow lifted him high enough that he isn’t even on the ground anymore, Levi’s weight completely supported by Eren. </p><p>Levi lets out a slow exhale of breath, a part of him more turned on than by the thought of that than he should be, but the other part of him just that much more annoyed that so much time has passed, he didn’t even know Eren was <em>this </em>strong now. He doesn’t dwell on it for long though, because then Eren’s voice is snapping at him again, “For fuck’s sake, are you still so pissed you’ve reverted back to calling me Jaeger?”</p><p>“Are you seriously fucking asking me that right now? Do you think I’m okay with this?” Levi snaps back, and then almost as an afterthought adds, “And before you get any more shitty ideas, I don’t mean okay with being fucked. I’m talking about the fact that you won’t even give me two words on what’s going on outside.”</p><p>“What difference does it make when you’re in no condition to fight?”</p><p>Levi knows very well the limits to his injury, but he has also never been one to back down. “You want to test that out? I’ll still kick your ass anytime.”</p><p>“You’re not as strong as you used to be,” Eren hisses out, his cock teasing right at Levi’s entrance as he does so. It’s the same words Eren repeated to him a month ago when Levi had ambushed him in the same shitty cabin and the words are still true, Levi fucking knows that but it’s not like he needed another reminder. </p><p>Levi let’s out a low shuddering breath as Eren pushes into him next, the stretch of his erection far wider than he remembers even with the annoying amount of preparation before. Gritting his teeth as Eren moves deeper in him all too slowly, he spits back, “Fuck you, Jaeger.”</p><p>“You can when you’re healed,” Eren retorts. He’s completely sheathed within Levi now, his breath coming out uneven as he stills inside of the other man. He doesn’t ever remember Levi being so tight, but it’s been so long, he supposes he’s bound to not remember everything. </p><p>Levi’s not in the mood to adjust though, still wants it to burn perhaps and would still rather hurt even if pain has been the only constant in his life. “Move,” he commands almost a moment later.</p><p>So Eren obliges, pulls out just enough before he pushes back in, a soft pant exhaling out of Levi’s mouth as he does so and the sound of it, Eren swears goes straight to his groin, his cock twitching inside of Levi. He doesn’t know how long he keeps up that pace, the slow and repetitively shallow thrusts inside of Levi, lost in his thoughts of when they used to be like this before he’s being dragged back to the present. </p><p>Levi’s nails dig further into Eren’s back, his lips leaning close enough to snarl right into his ears as he punctuates out each word, <em>“Do you actually think I’m a cripple? Jaeger, I’m not going to fucking break. So. Fuck. Me. Up.</em>”</p><p>A flicker of annoyance passes over Eren’s features at Levi’s words, his jaw clenching in anger at both the name and his taunt. Eren’s hand grasps higher up underneath Levi’s knees and pushes his legs wider apart, before he pulls out completely and actually thrusts into him, fast and hard enough that Levi practically slides up against the wall with the movement. It’s then that he sets the pace, thrusting Levi up hard enough that he swears when he comes back down those few inches, Eren is also being pulled so much deeper inside of him. It’s not long before Levi become a moaning fucking mess, the force of Eren’s fucking seeming to shut him up.</p><p>Such a mess that he’s sure Levi’s close, his neglected cock perfectly flushed and leaking so profusely between their stomach that <em>fuck</em>--Eren really wants to touch him, really wants to reach out and swipe his thumb against the pre-cum there, slide his finger just against his slit. He wants to make Levi lose it just that much faster, hear the man come undone at that extra touch. Too bad he’s currently preoccupied with holding onto Levi--the last thing he wants is to injure his leg further.</p><p>Levi already looks wrecked though, so maybe he doesn’t need any help. Not with the way his thighs are sweaty against the palm of Eren’s hands, his bangs damp and even the venom in his eyes are more need-blown than anger now and--shit, the feel of Levi pressed between him and the wall, Levi completely held up by Eren’s strength alone as he fucks back down onto Eren’s cock each time is deliciously sinful, too. </p><p>Eren’s fingers curl against Levi’s thighs, nails surely forming crescents against his pale skin as he pushes Levi’s legs higher, cock entering him more forcefully until--Levi practically screams out his moan this time, loud and far from restrained letting Eren know he’s found his prostate. </p><p>Levi tightens his grip against Eren’s back, lips latching onto his shoulder next, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. The feel of Levi's teeth against this shoulder causes Eren to hiss out in both pain and pleasure as he continues to fuck right into Levi, who’s currently muffling his sounds right into Eren’s shoulder. It’s two, three more thrusts right into that spot inside of Levi that causes him to come undone, Levi’s voice hurling a strangled cry between “fuck” and “Jaeger” right into the cabin suddenly as his head slams back against the wall loud enough that it’s got to hurt. </p><p>Eren would be concerned if Levi didn’t look so blissed out. That and Levi had called him “Jaeger'' again. He was apparently still so pissed at Eren, he didn’t call his name. And maybe it’s stupid, maybe it’s just the stubborn nature in him, but ticked off by Levi’s antics, Eren pulls out of him without finishing--something he’s sure is a combination of sheer willpower and because he’s infuriated. After all, Levi looking so fucked up is definitely more than enough for him to cum.</p><p>Pulling them away from the wall, Eren keeps his arms around Levi, tight enough that the other man won’t fall. As he turns toward the old bed in the cabin, Eren growls against his ears determinedly, “We’re not done. Not until you say my name.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Say my name like a curse that can't be broken</em><br/>
<em>And I'll scream yours like a wound that's open</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Still against his chest, Levi is practically lax, the energy in him seeping away as he comes down from his release. A low dark chuckle leaves Levi’s lips, something between a challenge and defiance as he blinks up at Eren with a half smirk, “Make me.”</p><p>Eren thinks Levi is the only one in the world who can come down from his orgasm and still sound threatening. Effortlessly, he carries Levi over onto the mattress in a few strides before he all but throws him against it. With Levi sprawled against the mattress now, the rest of his clothes discarded haphazardly somewhere and Eren hovering over him, the sensitivity of his last orgasm still ringing in his system, all he can really feel is Eren. No surprises there though, considering Eren seems to be making it his job for Levi to say his name.</p><p>So Levi takes it all in--Eren’s hands that brush across his skin and his scars, Eren’s body that radiates enough warmth that Levi doesn’t even feel cold with the way his sweat begins to turn cool against his skin. He feels the way Eren slips back inside of him too, leaving Levi so impossibly full and oversensitive from the intimate feeling so soon after his orgasm that he’s throwing his arm out against his lips, biting down against his flesh. And then there’s Eren’s eyes, those viridian orbs he’s always been so enthralled with never leaving Levi’s own and he thinks--it’s been a long time since Eren’s looked at him this way.</p><p>In his head, Levi’s said Eren’s name a million times, but Levi is every bit as stubborn as Eren is, and saying his name hadn’t felt right. Even as Eren’s name remains at the tip of his tongue, his heart both overwhelmed and longing in the midst of sex, he’d sooner bite down on his tongue instead, choosing to bleed rather than voice it out loud. Jaeger was less intimate.</p><p>But Eren’s no stranger to his body, and his body responds more than he’d like with the way he had adjusted to the size of Eren inside of him, or the way Eren presses him into the bed now--and fuck he’s being pressed an awful lot tonight--but it’s not like he’s complaining too much. Not anymore. Not if Eren keeps fucking him into the shitty mattress like breaking it is the only thing on his mind tonight.</p><p>Eren pulls at the arm Levi’s thrown across his face, grabs his other arm too, and rips at the bandages on the nightstand. Eren turns the bandages into a makeshift tie against Levi’s wrists, before he fastens it against the old wooden frame. </p><p>“No way. I want to hear you,” Eren breathes against his ear, eliciting a shiver from Levi.</p><p>Levi can’t even stifle the cry that leaves his lips now, his hips jerking at the sensation of too much, humping up into the air as Eren grinds right into him, lips kissing up along the back of his ear and he can already feel the way he’s growing hard again. And fuck, if he was already getting it up, more time has passed than he’s realized since he’s last came.</p><p>Well, Eren’s always fucked like a god, always turned him, someone who always held back, into someone to let go. And at the rate he’s going, Levi’s sure he’s bound to slip up his name sooner rather than later.</p><p>Sooner, it seems is what happens as Eren pulls out, leans forward and goes down on him instead. Eren’s lips tight against his cock, he practically feels his resolve crumbling right along with whatever debauchery Eren’s tongue was currently doing to him. Just as he’s about sure that he’s going to cum for the second time that night, his member so far down Eren’s throat, Eren stops. Stops cold turkey and leaves him hanging there high and dry, needing and wanting, sensitive and fucking begging to be touched.</p><p>Levi growls out at him in warning, but Eren holds his hips back down, Levi’s hands still tugging against the makeshift restraints of the bandages.</p><p>“Say my name.”</p><p>Levi turns his head against the bed, doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction even as his cock hangs heavy and thrumming for release, every part of him feeling tight and strung up, as if Eren was the only one who could undo him. And he was, but he wasn’t going to before Levi relents. </p><p>When Levi’s calmed down enough that he can feel his release ebbing away, Eren’s back on him. Traces a finger from his tip all the way down to his balls, goes further and brushes ever so slightly against his hole, sighing softly as he does so, “You’re so stubborn, Levi.”</p><p>“Not any more than you are,” Levi gasps out, voice more strained than he wishes it was, wishes Eren didn’t have this effect on him.</p><p>Levi chances a glance at the corner of his eyes, the movement itself something he regrets almost instantly as he catches sight of Eren’s eyes, the dilated hunger reflected so clearly, the way he’s currently tracing a finger over him enough to remind Levi just how badly he wants to come.</p><p>Eren slips back inside of him next, fills him up in one swift movement and Levi lets out a groan, eyes fluttering shut as Eren pushes into him, hands around his thighs again and his legs dangle off Eren’s shoulders. Then Eren’s voice is against his ears again, stressing out his name with each thrust, “<em>Levi.</em>” </p><p>Voice so smooth and velvet against his ears, his body writhes beneath Eren’s, both shying away from the sound and feeling it coax him into giving in. It’s when Eren brushes his dick against his prostate again that Levi breaks, voice hoarse as he moans out, “A-ah.”</p><p>“<em>Ah...Eren</em>,” Levi breathes quietly, so quiet. Pleasure radiating throughout him, his expression scrunches up as he does so, realizing what he’s finally said. Without even opening his eyes, he knows Eren’s heard him too. Even when it came to the faintest of breaths, Eren always seemed to hear him.</p><p>He knows because one of Eren’s hands are wrapped around him now, tugging and pulling against his cock insistently. Eren loves the way his name rolls off of Levi’s tongue, loves the way he clenches around him and Eren’s voice sounds just about as lost and desperate as Levi’s as he pleads, “<em>Fuck, Levi please.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Eren, Eren, Eren,</em>” Levi gasps out now, all previous restraint giving away as he knows it's pointless to hold out now. Not when his heart is warm and wants, not when the sound of Eren repeating his name in his ear sounding as hypnotizing as he remembers.</p><p>He swears when he’s undone this time, he’s never come so hard, swear words flying out of his mouth almost as much as he has been repeating Eren’s name in the past five minutes. Of course he’d relented. In the end, Levi’s sure there wasn’t really anything he could deny Eren. Even now, like this--their differences of opinions barely able to be put aside, but their feelings still beating as fast as his heart did every time he thought about Eren. Every time he said his name.</p><p>And in a way, he kind of wonders if this is what makeup sex means, if this is their version of makeup sex--Eren holding onto him so desperately as he reaches his own release, the scream of Levi’s name coming out, Levi like putty beneath him, his body paining in a way that isn’t from his injuries. Except, even as he comes down from his high for the second time that night, the high that’s hit him harder than he ever remembers it and his heart still beats painfully both from their intensity and their feelings, he doesn’t feel like anything has been made up at all.</p><p>Doesn’t feel like there’s a way that they can make up properly. Not now. Maybe not ever. Levi may have escaped death one too many times again, but he’s not certain that he--or Eren--will again. He’s not certain that either of them will still be alive at the end of the war, or if there will ever be a time for them to make up.</p><p>He’s almost certain Eren will die, even if it kills every part of Levi to think about it, even if he knows that at least then, Eren will be put out of his suffering--that the crease between his brows, sadness lingering in his eyes won’t be a permanent feature across his face forever.</p><p>Levi doesn’t believe in a God, doesn’t believe in an afterlife and he thinks death is more of an empty void than anything--that at the very end of their fights there will be nothing waiting for them, but whatever it is death brings, he hopes at least that when Eren falls, it’ll be sleep he finds. The kind Levi wants to fall into now with Eren still on top of him, the other man’s words unmistakable.</p><p>“I love you, Levi.”</p><p>“I know,” Levi whispers back.</p><p>And he does, he does with the way his heart is warm but longs. He knows with the way his now aching wrists holds onto Eren against his chest, does with the way every fiber within him believes it but it doesn’t stop the way he still wonders whether if this is all that they’ve got left--feelings that leave them in limbo, the ongoing war, the past and their own internal battles holding them back from ever being anything more. </p><p>If there would ever be a time for them to be more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Is this the end? Who knows, I've already got a related idea kinda drafted though, so if people are interested?<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>